


Playing A Trick On Mother-In-Law Dearest.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Almost-Incest, Alternate Universe, F/F, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing A Trick On Mother-In-Law Dearest.

Nyssa murred into her and Ann's kiss as they stood in the main doorway.

"Ann my dear sweet sexy Twin…"

She purred stroking her face.

"How I've missed you."  
"As I've missed you."

Ann admitted softly. Nyssa smiled and kissed Ann again and stroked Ann's body.

"My sweet, sweet twin. I had to come see you. I've had such a wicked idea that I want to share with you."

She purred in her ear.   
"Do tell."  
"You know I'm also sleeping with your dear Mother-in-law...mmmm why don't we play a little prank on her....and instead of me it’s you she sleeps with tonight while I watch. Because I know she has desires on you but is too ashamed and shy to act upon them."  
"I'm... not sure that's a good idea Nyssa... I'd hate to hurt her."  
"You wouldn't hurt her baby...and I'd be there. And she really does want you she's told me on a number of occasions she wishes she had the courage to ask you. Trust me it will be healthy for her she needs to act on those desires or she may do more harm to herself mentally...remember how you used to feel before we started out little...taboo relationship."  
"I... suppose we could try."  
"Well she's expecting me so I'll go in you stay outside and get undressed. I'll get her in the mood and then make an excuse to come out and you'll be the one to go back in okay?"

Nyssa said leading Ann by the hand to her mother in law's room. She knocked on the door. Ann moved out of view to undress herself, still somewhat unsure. Nyssa looked over at her and winked as before she went into the room.

"Madge my sweet…"

Nyssa purred to the older woman who was in the bedchamber waiting for her.   
"Hello Nyssa."  
Nyssa purred and walked over to Lady Cranleigh she slid her arms around her and began to kiss her on the lips and throat. Madge was soon moaning softly. Nyssa purred and began undressing Madge.

 

"My dear you look so sexy… You know your daughter in law would not resist or rebuff you if you just asked her and showed her how sexy you truly are under your clothes."  
"I highly doubt that."  
Nyssa smiled as she finished undressing Madge. She undressed herself and began to lick at her body getting her hot and bothered. Outside Ann mewed softly at the sounds of her Lover and her Mother in Law making love. Madge moaned softly, moving to slowly, somewhat delicately draw Nyssa a little closer. Nyssa purred and let Madge have a little fun before she broke away delicately.

"Forgive me Madge but I must use the ladies...I'll be back soon."

She slipped out of the room and smiled at Ann.

"Now?"

Ann asked shyly.

"In a moment."

Nyssa said softly and shared a long sensual kiss with her twin.

"Now should be okay..."

She murred releasing Ann. Ann smiled shyly and trying to act more like Nyssa walked back into the room. She gasped softly at the sight of her mother in law naked.   
"Well, that's... definitely something new."  
Ann caught herself and mimicked Nyssa's cocky smirk and posture.

"Hey can't a girl still find her lover's body astoundingly sexy?"  
"Sure she can, but all the way over there?"  
Ann smiled to herself 'it was working'. She sauntered over to Madge in the same manner as Nyssa and kissed her. Madge smiled and responded, drawing the small girl onto the bed with her. Ann murred and kissed back trying to be as dominant as Nyssa always was. Nyssa meanwhile watched from the crack in the door, fingering herself to the sight. Madge smiled, sensing that perhaps, just this once, she should take a little more control, allowing the kiss to deepen, her hands guiding 'Nyssa' to cup and caress her breasts. Ann murred and began to be a bit more forceful trying to imitate Nyssa aggressive dominate style of lovemaking. Madge arched into the girl's touch, moaning softly. Ann mewed and took her opportunity and pushed two fingers into her mother in law, her voice soft.

"Take it."  
Madge had cried out, arching desperately. Ann mewed so turned on by how wrong and taboo this was. She set a pace she hoped was like Nyssa's trying to mix dominating brutality and loving tenderness together. Outside Nyssa was on her 3rd or 4th climax from just watching.

"Oh gods yes Ann yes… mmmm that's it screw your mother in law you bad bad girl…"  
Madge continued to arch and moan.   
"Take it, take it, take it! Take it and Love it!"  
Ann had begun to pant the words. All too soon Madge came apart, her words catching a little in her throat even as the word came out husky. 

"Ann..."


End file.
